


Grenade (Klance)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, M/M, Unsympathetic!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Grenade” by Bruno Mars(Written 3-27-2020)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Song Based Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 17





	Grenade (Klance)

You fell into my life so easily....almost as easily as you left. So fucking smooth in everything you do. 

That should have been enough of a warning. Should have realized you were trouble from the first kiss. It was perfect. Too perfect. 

I gave you everything and you treated it like it was nothing. Now your here with me and all I want is to be able to love you.

You don't understand. Not even the fucking dios del amor can comprehend how much I love you. It kills me. I'd willingly let myself die to protect you - would you do the same? 

I take hits for you in battle; do everything I can to keep you safe no matter the cost. I've gone through hell and back for you. And what do you do? Destroy me in the smoothest way possible. You ignore me and brush me off like I don't even exist. 

Then you kiss me and I think that maybe that would change. I fall harder and you rub it in my face. You play into the role. Dios, ayúdame- you even tell me you love me. Fucking liar.   
Who knows- Maybe you're right after all- Maybe I really am nothing more than an amor enfermo idiota. 

It's pathetic. But the most pathetic thing of all is - we both know I'd still catch a grenade for you.


End file.
